


(and the days were bright red)

by softestpink



Series: the love continuum [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Diabetes-inducing fluff, Fluff, M/M, Nathan Miller: Closet Siken Lover, Poetry, Sleeping Together, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpink/pseuds/softestpink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You gonna jump my bones if I bust out some Shakespeare?" he asks because of course he picked the one guy on Earth hot for some prose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(and the days were bright red)

**Author's Note:**

> http://clarke-griffin.tumblr.com/post/119312935236/im-pretty-sure-hes-giving-a-shakespeare

Monty's out like a light. He'd been mumbling about bioengineering daisies from the clearing in Zone 4 to secrete some sort of calming agent before his bloodshot eyes had finally closed and he'd trailed off, obviously exhausted.

He's got a hand tucked into the front of Nathan's shirt and he's half-sprawled over Nathan's chest, too close to play this off if anyone asks. The hammock doesn't do much to shield two mostly grown teenagers in heavy boots, so it isn't even like Nathan has the comfort of being blocked off from the rest of the world. 

"Don't complain." Monty had told him the first time he'd tested his swinging death trap. "This is awesome and comfortable and I'm the best."

Nathan rolls his eyes just remembering. Luckily there's no one else in the room with them, so it's easy to give up, shift his legs, and toe off his boots. They thunk onto the ground below after a bit of maneuvering and he only considers for a moment before deciding to leave Monty's on. This... thing between them is still kind of new. They haven't talked about it yet, but it's definitely there. Nathan doesn't just curl up with guys whenever. He honestly doesn't even know how Monty Green even got under his skin. But here he is, camping out in Mecha Station with a boy covered in grease stains tucked closer than anyone's ever been.

Monty's fast asleep on him and Nathan would probably uppercut anyone trying to wake him up. Sleep is a luxury not many of them get these days. Nathan settles in and tries to keep an eye on the door.

He has to crane his neck and for a few moments it's uncomfortable but then Monty sniffs, burrowing even closer, and Nathan can't really think about keeping guard anymore. He looks up and sighs out into the air, a huff made loud into the empty room. The generators buzz back at him.

"You're lucky." he whispers into Monty's hair. He doesn't even know if that's true, really. Who knows what Monty Green sees when he shuts his eyes? All Nathan knows i he can't sleep. Ever. Three hours is all he's been able to force in the past three days.

Every time he relaxes enough to shut his eyes, all he can see is the people he's killed with his bare hands. Crushing someone's skull. Blood spraying onto his cheeks. Everything bad on a loop in his brain like a holo-vid made just for him. 

Monty shifts in his sleep and he's so warm. Nathan rarely ever lets himself relax, because it's so much harder than it should be. But he thinks this helps. If anything, this helps. He thumbs at a hole in Monty's sleeve, a frayed thing showing Monty's wrist to the air. 

Suddenly, he remembers one of the poems he used to obsess over in his bunk back up in the Ark. It was a short thing, part of a book he'd stolen from the library hall. 

"Tell me about the dream where we pull the bodies out of the lake and dress them in warm clothes again." he minds his voice, careful to not wake Monty up.

The ceiling pipes look like a straight-edge, patchwork heart and Nathan tangles his legs even more with Monty's. He likes that Monty can sleep, even if he can't.

"Look at the light from the windowpane...that means it's noon...that means we're inconsolable." 

He bites his lip and watches the lights that line the walls flicker, feels the veins in Monty's wrist thump in time with his heart. He's sure he's skipped some lines and he knows it's cheesy romanticism but Nathan tries a smile, kind of elated when it feels real. Feels right. He likes moments like this- the ones that can't be repeated.

"Tell me how all this, and love too, will ruin us." he closes his eyes. 

"I like your poem." Monty's voice is throaty and his lips move on the base of Nathan's neck like warm butterfly wings. "Makes you sound sad but I like the words."

"'S not mine."

Monty shrugs and the buttons of Nathan's shirt catch on his a little. 

"Kinda sounds like it is. You say it nice." He pushes up a little and Nathan opens his eyes to Monty eyeing him extremely close, still a little sleepy-looking. "Got anymore?" 

Nathan stays quiet and closes his eyes again. 

"Don't try to zen-ignore me, Nathan Miller. I'm not Bellamy or Monroe or anybody else you can con, I won't give up. Come on. Gimme more of your hot, sad poem."

His mouth twitches, another smile coming on when Monty pokes at his stomach in an attempt to bully him. He catches grease-stained fingers and sighs. 

"These," he brings Monty's fingers up for light inspection and continues "our bodies, possessed by light."

Monty gives him a big, geeky smile, the one he usually wears when he's proud of himself for pulling off an engineering miracle. He smells like engine fuel and flowers.

"Tell me we'll never get used to it."

Monty kisses deep, like he wants himself in Nathan's skin forever, an imprint in his mouth. The hammock rocks gently and Monty covers him like a blanket. It isn't a bad thing at all.

"You gonna jump my bones if I bust out some Shakespeare?" he asks because of course he picked the one guy on Earth hot for some prose. 

"Dick." Monty laughs. And after, when he leans in to peck Nathan on the cheek and says- "...maybe." 

Nathan raises an eyebrow at him and figures being a cheesy romantic isn't always the worst.

**Author's Note:**

> :) i love being cheesy and this will probably be a drabble series spanning across multiple timelines/universes


End file.
